


Scarf

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fourth Doctor's Scarf, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Scarves, Silly, Stim Toys, Stimming, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Susan loves her Par’s scarf almost as much as she loves her Par. The Doctor can’t blame her; he loves his scarf too.





	Scarf

“I love your scarf, Par,” Susan says, staring at the huge scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Thanks, Susan,” the Doctor says, manipulating his fidget cube. “I love it too.” He looks down at her and smiles. “Would you like to wear it?”

Susan grins. “Yes please!”

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Harry walks into the room to find Susan wrapped in the Doctor’s scarf, looking like a mummy she’s so wrapped in fabric (and a bit silly). She and the Doctor are in hysterics.

“What on Earth are you two doing?” he says, feigning irritation (but making sure the Doctor knows he isn’t being serious).

“Susan is wearing my scarf,” the Doctor says, grinning.

“Yes, I gathered that. But why?”

“Because it’s a really cool scarf,” Susan says, giggling.

The Doctor walks over to Harry and puts his arm around him.

“It’s freezing out there,” he says, still laughing. “And it will keep her warm when we go outside.”

Harry smiles and kisses his forehead. “Good point.”

And the Doctor is correct. When they go out into the snow that evening, Susan doesn’t complain of being cold even once. And who cares if she looks silly? Having fun is much more important.


End file.
